


i was caught in a cocoon (but now you got me feeling butterflies)

by Thelonewolfdies



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelonewolfdies/pseuds/Thelonewolfdies
Summary: Prompt for lovelyluthor on tumblr: ‘I’m always a hoe for “turtlenecks in the summer to cover up hickeys”’





	

If anyone asked her, Kim would stand by her words that it was all Trini’s fault. That is to say, she didn’t regret anything that had happened up until then, but the fact remained that the consequences were inconvenient, uncomfortable and altogether undesirable.

Kim was hot. Like, really hot. The fact that it was summer and Angel Grove was one day into the projected heatwave was only exacerbated by the fact that she was currently wearing a heavy, black knit turtleneck. In June.

All because her girlfriend seemed to not know (or wanted it to happen, the jury was still out) that sucking _that_ hard on Kim’s neck for an extended period of time would, in fact, leave bruises.

Multiple, vivid bruises.

Seriously vivid.

(Given Trini’s reaction on seeing them, which made them even later to school, Kim’s leaning towards ‘wanted it to happen’)

So here’s Kim, sitting in bio, sucking down water bottle after water bottle and trying not to get heatstroke.

It doesn’t help that she can _feel_ Trini’s eyes on her from where she insists on sitting at the back of the class, and it’s filled with an entirely different kind of heat.

Giving up any pretence of concentrating, she turns around and sneaks a glance at her girlfriend, who’s looking at her with an intense gaze that turns downright _predatory_ when she sees Kim look at her. Okay, so that was a bad idea if Kim wants to stay cool. She turns back to the front, her back ram-rod straight (ironic, considering) and desperately attempts to not let her mind get stuck replaying last night.

Which, shockingly, turns out to be a bust.

“You’re pretty evil, you know that?” She asks Trini as they walk out of class.

“I can honestly say that I have no idea what you mean.”

“You kept… Looking at me.”

“Looking at you?” Trini scoffs. “Not only do you seem to have an ego problem, but I don’t see how that makes me evil.”

“I couldn’t concentrate!”

“It’s not my fault your overwhelming bi-ness interferes with your ability to work.”

“ _And_ I had to wear this jumper because you can’t seem to control your mouth.” Kim says, crossing her arms.

“If I recall correctly, you had no problem with my control over my mouth when I was-“

‘Yes yes thank you I remember very clearly.” Kim rushes out, her hand over Trini’s mouth.

“Just saying, it wasn’t all my fault.“

They bicker all the way to the cafeteria, where they sit down at their usual spot with Billy, Jason, and, sometimes, Zack (it’s really a 50/50 as to whether or not he shows up, but this is one of those days).

“Kim, why are you wearing a turtleneck? It’s like, 95 degrees out.”

“Fashion doesn’t know temperature.” Kim replies to Zack haughtily, sitting down across from the empty seat that Trini takes.

Speaking of, Trini bursts into peals of uncharacteristic laughter at her answer.

“Something funny, Trin?” Kim blinks at Trini, daring her to say something.

“Nope! Nothing.”

“Okay…” Jason says, his eyes flicking between the two.

“So, guys.” Billy says, breaking the silence. “Are we all training tonight? Because, like, I was thinking, we should start bringing things down to the pit that we need. I mean, we could really use some first aid kits in case training gets out of hand, and maybe some other essentials. I can write up a list tonight, if you guys wanted.”

“Sure Billy, sounds great.” Jason replies. “I’m definitely going, I’m not sure about everyone else.” He casts his eyes around the table questioningly.

“I’m in.” Zack replies.

Kim glances at Trini, waiting for her to nod before she murmurs her assent.

“Well then,” Zack says, lowering his voice, “we will meet again, in the pit.”

He hardly has to move to dodge the various items of food thrown at him half-heartedly.

Okay, so Kim really didn’t think this through.

She didn’t go home before training, opting instead to go to Krispy Kreme with Trini (they enjoy the irony, as well as the sentimentality of ordering food to share and fighting over it).

So.

She’s still in her turtleneck.

To train in.

Not ideal.

But she can deal, because she’s a power ranger, and if power rangers can fight in full morph suits they can fight in a turtleneck, right?

Wrong, apparently.

She hardly makes it in the door before Alpha 5 is insisting she change into something else (even though they’re in a subterranean cave, where the temperature is significantly lower) and when she asks why, he says that knits are banned ever since they spent half an hour picking pieces of scarf out of a graze on Billy’s neck after a particularly brutal smack from a putty. 

And, unbeknownst to Kim, someone had decided that they were going to train without suits today.

Lucky her.

So here she is, walking out to join the rest of them in the pit, feeling naked in a borrowed t shirt of Jason’s. This was really not how she envisioned telling the rest of the team about her and Trini’s relationship.

Of course, Zack notices. Of course, Zack won’t let it go. He wolf whistles, loudly, drawing attention from everyone else in the pit who all see the bright purple hickeys leading from up behind Kim’s ear to well below her neckline.

“Damn, Hart. When’ve you had time to be getting it lately?” He yells, and it takes all Kim has not to a) punch him or b) hide her face in her hands and not come out for approximately three years. Immediately, Alpha 5 is by her side.

“Kimberly, you appear to have contusions on your skin. Were these caused by a recent training session? I hadn’t noticed any particularly rough blows to your torso or neck. If it was, steps should be taken to ensure there’s no further damage.”

“Um, no, Alpha, I’m fine.” Kimberly says, well aware of the fact that everyone, including her absolute nuisance of a girlfriend, is listening into the conversation.

“Are you sure, Kim? We’d hate for there to be any further damage.” Trini says, sauntering over with absolute _glee_  in her eyes.

“There isn’t, but there might be soon. Just not to me.” Kim forces out through gritted teeth.

“Be my guest.” Trini says, spreading her arms wide.

Zack’s looking between them like he can’t believe his luck, Jason’s got his brow furrowed but also looks like he’s figured out the secret of life, and Billy looks satisfied, like he’s finally been proven right.

“Wait, does this mean what I think it does?” Zack asks, and Kim heaves a long sigh.

“Fine, you caught us. Kim and I are part of an underground fight club.” Trini says, interjecting before Kim can reply.

Kim hardly misses a beat before adding on, “Trini, you forgot the first rule.”

“Shit, I always get them mixed up.”

Kim leans over to Trini and loudly stage whispers in her ear, “good save. They nearly figured out we’re dating,” before pulling on Trini’s hand and leading her out of the pit to indignant cries behind them and a very distinguishable “I KNEW it!” From Zack.

“Hey.” Trini says as they pull up to the clearing just below the water. “Are you sure that’s how you wanted them to find out?”

“Yeah, I mean this is what we’ve talked about. It was all about finding the right opportunity, right? Unless you didn’t want me to?” Kim asks, brushing a lock of hair out of Trini’s face.

“No no, that’s not what I mean. I was all for it, I just wanted to make sure that’s what you wanted.”

“You’re what I want.” Kim says, leaning down to plant a kiss on Trini’s lips. “Everything else is just background noise. I’m glad they know, but to be honest I could’ve told them by carrier pigeon and I would’ve been happy.”

“Dang,” Trini says, turning around and pulling Kim into the centre of the clearing, “that was a good idea. Let’s save it for the next time we come out to people, huh?” She asks, shooting Kim a cheeky grin and a wink before she jumps up into the water, showering Kim.

Kim just shakes her head, well used to Trini’s antics. She really, really loves this girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow an yell at me on tumblr @ kimstrinis.tumblr.com <3 <3 <3


End file.
